The present invention relates to woodworking tools and, more specifically, to an easily adjustable, lightweight adjustable angle cutting jig device and associated method of using the device on a table saw to cut various angles without altering the angle of the table saw blade.
Woodworking tools, such as table saws, radial arm saws, drill presses, routers, jigsaws and the like frequently require cuts or other woodworking operations to take place on a piece of wood at various angles. Miter accessories have been developed for use with at least some of these tools. For table saws, some such miter accessories have been developed in the form of protractor-like attachments, typically placed on a guide bar, which moves in a machined slot on the table saw top or the like. A fence assembly is attached to the protractor apparatus to set the fence to various angles. A lock knob generally holds the fence in position. Some miter gauges of this type include built-in stops for permitting quick setting to the more commonly used angles. Additional accessories in the form of extensions on the fence, with movable stop members on them, are available to permit the cutting of multiple pieces of wood to the same lengths. Protractor miter gauges generally are relatively small (typically, having a radius of 6 inches to 10 inches or so), so that care must be taken to accurately position the fence for achieving the miter cuts desired. Since miter gauges of this type require a machined slot on the table saw top or router tabletop, they also are not suitable for tools which do not typically include a movable fence, such as radial arm saws and drills.
In addition to the relatively limited use which may be achieved by standard protractor-like miter gauges, such gauges also are relatively expensive, since they require a precision protractor, along with various configurations of fences and the like. Also, most protractor type miter gauges include several different parts, all of which must be accurately assembled together and accurately machined if the miter gauge is to be used in any type of precision work.
A wide variety of jigs is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices arc known in the art of jigs, for example, the craftsman""s adjustable angle instrument disclosed by Jory and Fay in U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,877; the angle attachment for woodworking tools disclosed by Itami in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,767; the miter guide disclosed by Osborne in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,283; the angle measuring device disclosed by Matzo and Skultety-Betz in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,480; the adjustable carpentry angle apparatus disclosed by Hathaway in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,267; and the jig for cutting tile disclosed by Stabb in U.S. Pat. No. D244,746.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable angle cutting jig device having the interconnected elements of a rip fence guide, a first shank, a second shank, a cross member, a first rotating arm, a first threaded bolt, a second rotating arm, a second threaded bolt, cross brace, a first angle guide, a first wingnut, a second angle guide, a second wingnut, and at least one clamp. This combination of elements would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs of making it possible to perform the steps of adjoining, affixing, aligning, angling, cutting, fastening, grabbing, identifying, inserting, loosening, obtaining, placing, pushing, raising, sliding, tightening, turning, and untightening. The above-described patents make no provision for an adjustable angle cutting jig device having the interconnected elements of a rip fence guide, a first shank, a second shank, a cross member, a first rotating arm, a first threaded bolt, a second rotating arm, a second threaded bolt, cross brace, a first angle guide, a first wingnut, a second angle guide, a second wingnut, and at least one clamp.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved adjustable angle cutting jig device having the interconnected elements of a rip fence guide, a first shank, a second shank, a cross member, a first rotating arm, a first threaded bolt, a second rotating arm, a second threaded bolt, cross brace, a first angle guide, a first wingnut, a second angle guide, a second wingnut, and at least one clamp. In this respect, the adjustable angle cutting jig device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for performing the steps of adjoining, affixing, aligning, angling, cutting, fastening, grabbing, identifying, inserting, loosening, obtaining, placing, pushing, raising, sliding, tightening, turning, and untightening.
The present device and method of using, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an adjustable angle cutting jig device and method of using are disclosed. The device comprising the interconnected elements of a rip fence guide, a first shank, a second shank, a cross member, a first rotating arm, a first threaded bolt, a second rotating arm, a second threaded bolt, cross brace, a first angle guide, a first wingnut, a second angle guide, a second wingnut, and at least one clamp. The method of using comprises the steps of adjoining, affixing, aligning, angling, cutting, fastening, grabbing, identifying, inserting, loosening, obtaining, placing, pushing, raising, sliding, tightening, turning, and untightening.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known type adjustable angle cutting jig devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable angle cutting jig device, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable angle cutting jig device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises the interconnected elements of a rip fence guide, a first shank, a second shank, a cross member, a first rotating arm, a first threaded bolt, a second rotating arm, a second threaded bolt, cross brace, a first angle guide, a first wingnut, a second angle guide, a second wingnut, and at least one clamp.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a miter rail attached to the cross member, wherein the miter rail is dimensioned to slidably fit within the miter groove of the table saw. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable angle cutting jig device that has all the advantages of the prior art adjustable angle cutting jig device and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable angle cutting jig device that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable angle cutting jig device that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable angle cutting jig device that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a adjustable angle cutting jig device having the interconnected elements of a rip fence guide, a first shank, a second shank, a cross member, a first rotating arm, a first threaded bolt, a second rotating arm, a second threaded bolt, cross brace, a first angle guide, a first wingnut, a second angle guide, a second wingnut, and at least one clamp. This combination of elements makes it possible to perform the steps of adjoining, affixing, aligning, angling, cutting, fastening, grabbing, identifying, inserting, loosening, obtaining, placing, pushing, raising, sliding, tightening, turning, and untightening
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using comprising the steps of adjoining, affixing, aligning, angling, cutting, fastening, grabbing, identifying, inserting, loosening, obtaining, placing, pushing, raising, sliding, tightening, turning, and untightening.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and description matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.